Paper Planes
by Predominantly Normal
Summary: Today was the day. Today was the day that Tweek was going to ask the untouchable Craig Tucker out. ONESHOT


**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK**

**I have a new favorite Videogame character, and he's the lean, green, fighting machine; my stupid thoughts, I wrote this to get warmed up for writing another chapter of another Fanfiction. People don't write Craig off as a jackass too much, and I love Kweek (yes, this is a thing) so here.**

* * *

Today was the day, Tweek decided. Today would be the day that he asked the untouchable Craig Tucker out.

The fourteen year old had worked at the coffee shop for a week or so to accumulate a nice sum of money. He'd really worked hard, too. Every time he tripped and broke a cup, some of the money he earned would have to go to buying a new one. And when you're as klutzy as he was, tripping was a common occurrence. But it was worth it.

Tweek sat at his desk nervously, tapping on the wooden surface with his pencil. He got a few annoyed grunts from the people around him trying to read, but he hardly paid any mind to them. His big green eyes were trained on the doorway. Craig would be coming in any moment, and Tweek would have his chance as Craig sat right next to him.

Tweek was borderline obsessive over the blue-clad boy, even though he hadn't talked to him for a few years. He knew that Craig chewed his Trident Layers gum at a rate of thirty four lazy chews per minute. He knew that Craig clicked his pen on, then off, then back on before using it. He knew that Craig wrote with his chewed-up pencil wedged between his middle and ring fingers. Which was precisely why Tweek knew Craig would like his gift.

He'd overheard the raven raving about House Of Hades, some new book. Tweek vaguely knew that it was in a fairly popular series of teenage novels. He'd managed to scrap up a bit of money, and he walked up to Walmart and bought it. Now it was sitting his his lap, with Tweek's oily fingertips tapping against the cover anxiously.

What if he wasn't coming to school today? What if he was sick? Or worse, what if Craig was busy snogging some other kid? Maybe he was right behind the school dumpster right now, trailing his tongue up and down some blonde hussy's neck, unhooking her bra with nimble fingers... Tweek shuddered visibly.

"Hey, kid, whassername," Craig said, shattering Tweek's thoughts. It bothered Tweek a little bit that the raven couldn't even remember his name (especially since he had the strangest and most unforgettable name ever) but he knew in a little while Craig'd know who he was.

"-ERK- H-hi, Craig!" Tweek beamed at the unexpected attention. He shifted on his seat so he was laying back on the chair cooly. Or as cool as a twitcher like him could manage. "W-what's -Ngh- up?"

"Nothing. You just looked like you were going to have an aneurism back there." Craig deadpanned, his gradient blue eyes dully flickering away to his folder so he could yank out his homework. Or a white sheet of paper with drawings overlapping questions.

"O-oh!" Tweek gave him an apologetic grin. "Sorry!"

"S'alright," Craig shrugged carelessly, turning away. His raven hair peeked out under his blue aviator's hat.

"W-wait, Craig! I -Gah!- have s-s-something for -Erk- you!" Tweek exclaimed loudly, hands clammy and nerves making him shudder. Craig turned to look at him notedly.

"Yes?"

"Here!" Tweek screamed out, thrusting the book towards Craig and slamming his eyes shut. What if Craig thought he was weird? What if Craig spread a rumor that he was a creepy little stalker?

Craig glanced at the book, raising an eye brow before reluctantly accepting it. "Uh- thank you," Craig said awkwardly, glancing at the ground, "I love it."

"R-really?" Tweek asked hopefully, his bright eyes lighting up.

"Yeah," Craig replied.

Tweek went the rest of the day happier than he'd ever been, finally receiving some words from the quiet boy. He breezed through his science test, finished all his homework during study hall, and was awaiting to sit next to Craig during lunch.

When he walked in the lunchroom, Craig was laughing joyfully and throwing little paper airplanes at Clyde Donovan. Tweek smiled, amazed at the constructed airplanes. He hustled over and glanced at the seat across from Craig.

"Sorry," A monotone voice called out. "That seat's taken," Craig threw another airplane at Clyde.

"S-sorry," Tweek muttered, slightly disheartened. His eyes caught the seat next to Craig and he grinned a small bit. "W-what -GAH- about t-that one?"

"No, that one's taken too." Craig said lazily, snickering about something to Clyde. He threw another paper plane.

"Is -Ngh- t-there any seat -Gah!- that i-isn't taken?!" Tweek yelped helplessly, his childish face falling. He was sure that Craig'd be a little kinder to him after he did something so nice...

"Nope." Craig said, throwing a paper plane. It spiraled in the air and hit Tweek in the temple. Tweek flinched, picking up the paper only to see little black squiggly marks on it. Words. Tweek scanned them incredulously, jaw slack. They had familiar names, and familiar Greek settings. Tweek's whole face went red as he seen the wide-open book sprawled out on the table, pages ripped out.

"You... You..." Tweek spluttered. He spent time and effort into getting Craig that! Tweek felt tears prick at his eyes, but he wouldn't let Craig see. He'd not let that bastard have the satisfaction of seeing him cry. All this time, he knew Craig was a nice guy. All this time, he knew- or he thought he knew- Craig would be different. But he wasn't.

"Look!" Craig sneered, his handsome face becoming ugly with the mean grin on it, "I think he's gonna cry!" The whole table of kids next to them, and lots of others turned to look at Tweek. To stare at him. To jeer and point and laugh at him.

"I hate you!" Tweek screamed without stutter, throwing his full thermos on the floor and running off, his arm covering his eyes to stop anyone looking to see that he was indeed crying. Tweek thankfully knew the school layout well, being the small guy just flowing along with the sea of kids. He veered left from the cafeteria and into the art room, crawling into the corner.

Kids stared at him there, too, but at least they weren't laughing. A few nice ninth grade girls even walked up to him to pet his hair and see if he was alright. The teacher pushed past the young ladies and told them all to go back to their seats, to which they all 'aw'd and bid Tweek farewell.

"Honey, where are you supposed to be?" The teacher asked in the sweetest tone she could manage. She placed a clawlike hand on his shoulder, rubbing it reassuringly. "You're in eighth, right? I've seen you walking around. How about we head to lunch so you can sit with your friends?"

"I don't -hic- h-have any." Tweek said back, his already impaired speech interrupted with choked sobs.

"Come now, you've got to have at least one." The teacher said pityingly, hauling Tweek up. The blonde boy stumbled a bit and fell back against the wall, tears still streaming down his tiny face.

"Tweek! Tweek!" A voice yelled, bursting into the classroom. A small skinny boy with a green hat covering his curly red hair tumbled in, holding something in his hand. He picked himself up and his eyes flashed in relief when he seen the blonde twitcher. Kyle grinned and grabbed Tweek by his skinny wrist.

"Look, there one is now," The lady cooed. "Go ahead with your friend."

Tweek was scooted out of the art room, waving a solemn goodbye to the nice ninth graders who showed some concern. They giggled among themselves and waved back sweetly. Tweek wished he was a big ninth grader. Those guys were the heads of the school; they weren't afraid of nothing.

"Here," Kyle said cheerfully, gently placing the book in Tweek's hands. Tweek gasped, looking up to see that Kyle was forming a nice sized bruise on his cheek and his hat was off-place. "Got it back from Craig and those guys. I also got back all the pages and set them in order for you," Kyle said.

Tweek felt like he was going to cry again, but this time, out of gratefulness. "T-thank you..." He whispered, clutching the book. "It m-means a -hic- lot. To me, I m-mean."

"No problem, buddy. Just don't go mixing with Craig's gang. You're too sweet for them." Tweek felt his face light up, and Kyle must've noticed too because he snickered kindheartedly and threw his arm around Tweek's back, coaxing him back to the lunchroom.

"K-Kyle, how can -Gah- I t-thank you?" Tweek asked, staring at the boy who really was a hero. "I mean, t-that was s-so much -Ngh- trouble to g-go through just for s-someone l-like me."

Kyle snorted, "Someone like you; Tweek, you say it like it's a bad thing." Kyle laughed and gently clapped Tweek over the back. "Tell you what, sit next to me at lunch tomorrow, yeah? I need someone to keep the left side of me warm. We'll call it even then."

Tweek smiled wide, "Okay!" He flung himself around Kyle, freezing when he realized what he was doing and how it must seem to the taller of them. He backed up quickly, shaking and flinching. "S-so sorry! P-p-please don't hurt m-me! GAH!"

Kyle moved forward a determined look on his narrow face. Tweek held his hands up submissively, still yelling out apologies. Then, in one quick movement, Kyle wrapped his arms around Tweek and hugged the blonde boy twice as hard. Although he was being suffocated, Tweek rather liked it. "I won't hurt you," Kyle said slowly, making sure Tweek understood it. "I think the real troublemaker you gotta look out for is that part in your head choosing all the wrong boys." Kyle chuckled again, letting go of the blonde and running off to lunch with a goodbye.

Tweek smiled wide, not caring that his thermos was still dumped on the floor of the cafeteria floor. He didn't even care that Craig had rejected him in the worst way imaginable. He was happy. Tweek crawled over to his locker and sat in front of it, cracking open his book and reading the first page.


End file.
